The Prophecy
by rockafellow
Summary: Ravens father is back. Now raven must either do what he says or he will make her life as miserable and painful as possible. I little bit of RavenBeast Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Well, heres chapter on e of 'The Prophecy'. And just for those who don't know, Triggon is ravens father who raven had sent to hell before, okay? Well here you go

"Breakfast is ready!" Cyborg yelled as the other four Titans groggily walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm! Meaty bacon, tasty eggs, warm toast and waffles!" Cyborg said to them. "Or, for us an anti-meat person there's... TOFU PANCAKES!" Beast Boy said as the others got crud-im-gonna-hurl looks on their faces. "I think I'll just have some herbal tea." Raven said turning the kettle on.

Once everyone had their food and was all sat at the table they started talking about what they were going to do today. Just as Beast Boy was describing how one ninja was about to jump onto a giant pig that sucked out souls, Raven started to get a headache. With every move she made the headache seemed to get worse. "Ouch." She winced in pain. "My dear friend Raven, what is the matter?" Starfire said as she poured ketchup on her waffles. "Nothing." Raven answered her. Then Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg continued on their conversation. '_Raven,' _A voice inside her head said _'Raven, im coming my daughter, im coming for a visit.' _After the voice faded away her head stopped aching. "He's coming." Raven said in a whispery voice.

The others stared at her. "What? Who's coming Rae?" Beast Boy said, a concerned look on his face.

"Nobody. I'm going up to my room to meditate. No one, no one disturb me okay?" The four nodded.

_'Triggon. Triggon is coming. How did he escape from hell? I must get out of here. If he knows I have friends he will destroy them.' _ Raven thought as she gathered up some blankets and a flashlight. '_I'll find a cave. Yes, yes. I'll set up some things so it'll look like I've been living there and then ill find out what he wants and then figure things out from there.' _

She stuffed her things into a bag then ran downstairs to the kitchen. Cyborg was doing dishes while Beast Boy washed them as Starfire cleared off counters while robin cleaned them Raven ran into the pantry and started grabbing food as the other titans watched from the door.

"Uh? Rae," Beast Boy asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry okay! I didn't know it was illegal to simply make some food in a girls own kitchen!" Raven answered as she finished making some sandwiches then rand upstairs.

"On earth it is against the law to make food in your own kitchen if you are a girl?" Starfire asked confused. "Naw, if it was Cyborg couldn't cook breakfast!" Beast Boy said running off before Cyborg could do anything.

Im tryin to make my chapters longer guys! Really I am!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two! Hope you all like it!

'_The others will get in here before long' _Raven thought as she put the food she had gotten in her bag along with a doll with long stringy blonde hair and green eyes. It had a white dress on with little purple flower prints on it and white lacy socks under black shoes worn from all the years she had had it.

Her mother had made her that doll. She told Raven that whenever she felt sad or alone or any kind of emotion to hug that doll as hard as she could and think of her. Before she put the doll in the bag she hugged it as hard as she could.

'_They'll wonder were I've gone. Should I tell them? No, It would take to long and be to complicated. I don't know how much time I have left until Triggon comes, so I must hurry. I'll leave them a note.'_ Raven searched for a pen and some paper.

Once she found them she quickly scribbled down **"Guys, im fine. Don't worry. Im fine and don't try to track me down or anything. Can't explain but I know what im doing. –Raven**

Then she grabbed her bag, opened the window and flew out in search of a cave.

"Raven sure has been acting weird today." Beast Boy said as he waited for either Cyborg or Robin to lose so he could play winner. With Starfire cheering behind him.

"I think I'll go check on her." He said turning to the stairs.

"WHAT?!" Cyborg, Robin and Starfire yelled at him as Cyborg paused the game. "Don't you remember what she did last time you bugged her when she was trying to meditate?" Robin said. "She tied you to a chair and shaved your head cause you bugged her like 18 times! You were as bald as a q-ball for a good 2 weeks!" Cyborg said.

"Mmm... on second thought I think ill just let her be." Beast Boy said as Cyborg and Robin continued on their game.

Raven had found a cave and set her stuff up in a few minutes before Triggon came.

"So," He said when he found raven sitting on a blanket. "This is where you live?" He asked eyebrows raised. "You live in a cave, alone?" She nodded showing no expression on her face "You know I am half demon." She said. "No one wants to be near a ugly demon. Half or full So, this is where I live. Alone. I have no friends. I have no real shelter. I have to steal food just to survive." She chose her words carefully. "Now, what do you want? How did you get out of hell?"

He circled the cave then looked at her saying. "Raven! I am surprised at you! I just wanted to see my dear, dear daughter and just have a little talk with her. Who says I want anything? As for hell, I have my ways. But, now that you mention it, I was also wondering if you could do your old man a little favor."

"And what is this 'little favor " She asked questionably.

""Oh nothing big. Just what a **real**demon would do."

"And what should a real demon do?"

"Just destroy a few people who are out to murder me just for killing your old mum."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse Raven, I shall make your life as painful and as miserable as possible. Oh, and just so were clear that you won't try and kill yourself," He said mumbling a few words and pointing a finger at her "You are now immortal."

"So Raven, will you help me or not?"

Raven thought about all the horrible things he could do to her, and her friends. _I cant let him find out about them. _

"Where do I have to go to?

"Nine Waters." He said "And wear this." He handed her a bronze amulet with a red gem in the middle. "Wear this at all times. It will help you from liking them." He practically spat out the word them. "Now, I have transportation for you ready. You must hurry and pack your things and be at the train station at dawn."  
"Why can't I just fly there?" Raven asked putting the amulet on.

"Two reasons. 1 you must never, ever let them know you have any power, so if you fly up to them they will automatically know you are strong. 2 you don't know the way."

Yay! Im making my chapters longer! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys SO much for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated in like the past 3 days. I had to get my braces. I had writers block. Well, heres the next chapter!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Raven walked to a bench as she thought over the directions Triggon had given her. Go to platform 6 then board train 82. It will take her a day and a half to get to Eilonwy. From there she must switch trains and get on 93. The train will finally take her to Ninewaters.

'_Oh great.' _Raven thought as she sat down on the bench._ 'Three days sitting alone on a train. No one to sit with. And even if they do and I start to like them just a tiny bit Triggon will destroy them. Even sitting with Beast Boy and his lame jokes would be better then this.'_

_'**Remember.**' _Triggon had told her _'**I can see your every move.**' 'But,_' Raven thought_ 'You cant read my thoughts.'_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Raven" Beast Boy knocked on her door "Rae, its rime for breakfast." There was no answer so he shrugged it off. '_She's probably asleep anyway.'_

Beast Boy hoped down stairs and sat at the table.

"See ya guys later." Cyborg said as he got up from the table

"Where are you goin?" Beast Boy said as he took a bite into some good ole completely-fake-non-meaty-goodness striples.

"I have to go pick up some parts for the car." Cyborg answered walking out the door.

"We better be going to." Robin said picking up his plate.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Robin is taking me to see a movie!" Starfire said happily.

"Fine. I'll go see if Raven wants to do somethin." Beast Boy said walking up the stairs to the bedrooms.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'_Why cant Triggon just destroy them himself? He's more powerful then me anyway. He said because if I go it can be a sneak attack. Bur he could do a surprise attack to! Just randomly pop up when their all in the same place like a meeting or somethin of his and start destroyin things! He might be able to even get a few friends of his to help!_

Raven sighed and looked at the list of times they would get here so she could hurry up and board the stinkin thing. Train 82-9:00. She looked up at the giant clock near her. 8:36. '_oh joy. Guess I could get some tea while I wait.'_

She eventually ended up with some coffee. '_Great. Mud in the morning always wakes me up.' _She thought as she poured her coffee into a bush.

The train pulled up. '_Well, get ready for a boring 3 day train ride.' _Raven thought glumly as she hoped on the train.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cyborg walked up the aisles searching for Jims face. He was supposed to be there with the parts for the T-Car. He said he might be a little late. He has to give someone else something too.

Cyborg was supposed to meet him at platform 6. Still no Jim.

Suddenly he saw Raven walking up the steps into a train.

"Raven!" He called. But she didn't hear him, for she was already in the train.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry that was so short and not so good. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow! I promise! And it will be better!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so stinkin much for your reviews! Yay! PLZ continue!!! And sorry i haven't updated lately. I have school and my computer died so I have to use my families and my families is REALLY slow. Anywho on with da story!

"Ticket please." The man said. Raven handed him her train ticket. He checked it and handed a stub back to her and moved on.

Raven was sitting on a soft cushiony seat waiting for the train to leave. She was bored out of her mind and staring out the window thinking.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked interrupting her thoughts. She looked up to see a tall boy with brown shaggy hair and partly covering his green eyes. He looked a few years older then her.

Raven shook her head. He sat down in the seat across from her.

"Im David." He said extending his hand out to her.

"Raven." She answered shaking his hand.

"So, He said after a few minutes looking at her. "Why are you goin to Eilonwy?"

"Im visiting some family. You?" Raven said.

"Im going home for a while."

'_Raven,' _Raven heard Triggons voices say inside her head_ 'There's something familiar about this boy. Ask him if he's from here.'_

"So... Where are you from?"

"Oh, uh, Ninewaters." David answered looking up from the window.

'_Ha! I knew he was familiar! He's Ada's son. She had all the sons. Four of em actually. Jacob was so jealous. He got all daughters. Nine nasty little girls running around the house all day. Ugg.'_

"Who's Ada? AndJacob?" Raven whispered.

"What?" David asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Raven said turning her thoughts back to Triggon who was answering her.

'_Who's Ada and Jacob? Ada is your rechid mums sister. And Jacob is her brother.'_

Triggon had stopped talking so she asked David "Your Adas son, right?"

"Yah. How did you know?" He asked looking up at her once more.

"Oh, you, well, Adas my aunt and you kinda look like her. Well from the pictures I've seen of her anyway."

"So you're my cousin! I was coming home to meet you!"

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Raven asked "I don't know about you but im hungry."

"Sure." David answered smiling.

"Oh ya!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up. "I finally beat level 28!" He was playing on the gamestation again.

Just as he sat down to play another level Cyborg walked in a confused look on his face.

"Hey, BB. Was Raven supposed to be going somewhere today?"

"Nope." Beast Boy said still keeping an eye on his game. "She hasn't left her room all day. Die sludge freak, die!"

"But she was at the train station today!"

"Nu uh! I've been sitting here all day. And ya see that door?" Beast Boy said pointing to the door. "She would have to go through it to leave."

"But I saw her get on the train and leave!" Cyborg exclaimed angrily.

"Then lets go upstairs and see if shes up there." Beast Boy paused his game and headed up the stairs Cyborg following.

"Rae?" Cyborg knocked on the door. "You in there?"

There wasn't any noise so after a few seconds of silence Cyborg said "That's it, I know I saw her at the train station. Im bustin in there."

"Wait!" Beast Boy screamed before Cyborg blasted the door into six million pieces.

"Okay! I understand why we should go in there but if Raven IS in there she would kill us if we broke her door?"

"So how do you think we should get in there, instine?" Cyborg asked.

"Watch and learn bucko." Beast Boy said. Then he turned into a mouse, crawled under the door, and looked around. He didn't see anyone so he turned back into himself and opened the door for Cyborg.

"So where is she?" Cyborg asked him looking around.

"Cyborg come here." Beast Boy said picking up ravens note. "Guys, im fine. Don't worry. Im fine and don't try to track me down or anything. Can't explain but I know what im doing. –Raven"

"Man my head hurts." Cyborg said holding his head in his hand.

Yay! Im makin me chapters longer! Go me! I have experimental film stuck in my head. AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! People like my story! I feel so special! Thanks everyone!

"This is Ninewaters?" Raven gawked. She and David had finally made it. They were now standing in front of a huge medieval castle. It had towers and everything.

"Yup. Come on in. The others are so excited about seeing you."

"Why?" Raven asked still not moving.

"Cause your Asgons only child!"(I don't know her mothers last name people so shut up! yes i know it's a funky name...)

"And?"

"AND! Asgon was like everyone's favorite person! She was not only beautiful, smart, funny and was like the kindest person on the earth but she was supposed to be queen! Shes the first born!"

"Isn't Jacob supposed to be king?" Raven asked now turning to David.

"Nope. In our culture the first born always becomes ruler. Doesn't matter if there male or female."

"Then who's king er ruler now?"

"Grandpa. He says he's not gonna die till he finds the right leader for us. And we believe him. Come on, its getting late lets go inside." David and her walked inside the large building.

"RAVEN!" They heard someone scream happily. Before Raven knew what was going on 10 or 15 people came running at her like loose cattle, a slightly chubby lady was in the front. Her curly red hair tied back in a loose bun with a few loose strands coming out. She wore a plain cream colored dress with an apron.

"Raven!" The lady screamed again as she pulled Raven into a tight hug.

"So your sure Raven is going to Eilonwy?" Robin asked pacing in front of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yup." Cyborg answered. "Saw her with my own two eyes... er eye."

"What would she be doing there? And why didn't she say anything to us?" Robin said to no one in particular.

"Maybe she left on a trip just for a day or maybe a week." Starfire said. "Maybe it just came up and she had to leave quickly and we were all gone, except for Beast Boy of course, and you know how oh what is my word? When you get sucked into something and you don't really notice things that are going on around you? Oh well you know what I mean. Maybe that's what happened. Maybe she said she was leaving and beast boy was so distracted that he didn't notice. Or she didn't see him and simply left her note and walked out. Or maybe Beast Boy was in the bathroom or making snacks! Im sure our friend Raven would never just walk off abandoning us!" (Starfires Sherlock Holmes! (I don't know how to spell his last name sorry!) heehee! I did a ( ) thingy in another ( ) thingy!)

"Ya! So maybe shes coming back in a few days!" Cyborg agreed.

"So we'll wait a week at the latest and if shes not back by then we go look for her ok?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded but Beast Boy who hadn't moved or said anything the whole conversation. Robin didn't notice so he said "Im going to go do some research on Eilonwy."

"And ill make some pudding of hopefulness (does she even have a pudding of hopefulness?" Starfire said heading to the kitchen.

"And im going to go make sure she doesn't put something that will kill us, like a kangaroos eye or something." (poor kangaroo!) Cyborg followed her to the kitchen leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

"So, do you like it?" Tessa asked hopefully.

Tessa and Raven were standing in a giant baby blue room. In one corner there was a big queen sized canopy bed with a white and yellow quilt sitting on top. On the side was a light brown dresser with a matching desk on the wall across from it. On the walls were some pictures.

Before Raven got the joy of meeting everyone. She now had to memorize all 18 of their names. Tessa was the oldest, fourteen, the twins, May and April (haha! So corny!) were ten, Erin was 8, Leigh 7 Nicole 5, Kailee and Kristine 3 and Alexis 2 months. And that was just the girls. There was Jacob and Sara then there's Ada and Jeff. Ada and Jeff's sons were Josh, David, Kyle and Steven. Josh was 20, David 16, Kyle 10 and Steven 4, or as he liked to put it 4 and three fourfs. Then there's Grandpa. A kind looking old man with his face completely covered in wrinkles. Always walkin with this funny old cane and tellin about how in his day yada yada yada.

"Do you like it?" Tessa repeated brushing her light blonde hair away from her face.

"Oh, ya! Its, colorful." Raven said unsurely. '_At least it's not pink._' Raven thought. Just as the thought popped into her mind she started to feel homesick again. '_No. I have no home! I have no friends! If I do Triggon will destroy them! I cant have friends!"_

'_Day six. Day six. Just one more day till raven is coming home!' _Beast Boy thought. He was in Ravens room looking at a few things of hers. '_She's going to kill me when she finds out I went in her room. **No she won't. Because she's not coming back! **_(alrighty people! I don't know how to explain this in the story so im just going to tell you in () thingys (yes I know what the () thingys are called but I don't care!!! I like () thingys better!!!) Anywho, so this is kind of a Sméagol/Gollum/good angel vs. bad moment here. BB's good side is _like this and **his bad side is like this. **_So, now that we've got that covered on with the story!)

'_Yes she is! Raven wouldn't just leave us like that! Shes not like that! **Yes she is, she left and shes never coming back! Shes not coming back you fool! She won't and she never will! She hates you! But it doesn't matter! Because Im here! We don't need her! We were fine without her before and we'll be fine without her again!** She is too coming back! Don't listen to him! Shes coming back! And if shes not go look for her! Screw Robin and Starfire and Cyborg! Go out and find her! Go now! Just- _

"SHUT UP!!!" Beast Boy yelled covering his ears with his hands "Just shut up!" Beast Boy ran from the room.

'_Raven. Raven' _Raven was reading a book when she heard Triggons voice.

"Ya?" Raven answered_ 'you haven't done anything to them! You've been here for a week and you have done nothing! Are you baling out on me child?!? Do something!' _

"What can I do? How am I supposed to do anything without anyone suspecting me or anything?" Raven was fully awake now. She stalled some more "It's not like I can use fire or anything!" Raven thought quickly. '_I need to do something that wont hurt anyone but still looked like I tried so Triggon will leave me alone. But what to do?' _

'_Fine,' _she had a strange feeling in her left arm moving over across her chest to her right. '_Now you have the power of fire, now show me what you will do with it.' _

'_Crap.' _Raven thought. _'Now what am I supposed to do?' _

"I'll do it later. At midnight. I need to meditate before I do anything." Raven thought quickly hoping he would buy it.

'_Fine, but at midnight im waking you up. Until then hurry up and meditate!' _

Raven sighed with relief then jumped out of bed then started to meditate. After a good hour of meditating she went to bed. '_Better get a little sleep before I have to do something.' _

Surprisingly enough Raven fell asleep a few minutes later. After a good 3 hours of sleep she was woke up to Triggon saying '_hurry child hurry!' _

Raven still half asleep, raised a hand and a burst of flame shot out of it going through the open window and hitting the side of the barn outside.

She heard lots of screaming after a few seconds and then realizing what she had done jumped out of bed.

'_Shes not coming back.' _Beast Boy thought looking at the calendar in front of him. _'Shes not coming back.' _He thought again. He walked out of his room to find Robin sitting on the couch looking through some books and maps.

"Hey, Beast Boy. Come here for a second." Robin motioned Beast Boy to sit down beside him.

"Hmm?" Beast Boy answered sitting down.

"Look at this." Robin pointed to a map. "The only big thing in Eilonwy is Ninewaters and a few museums and junk like that. What would Raven be doing there? Maybe she wasn't really going to Eilonwy, maybe she was just getting on the train there to get to another one? Why didn't she just fly? Im so confused."

Beast Boy sat up when he heard the word Ninewaters.

"Dude, let me see that book over there, the one that has some info on Ninewaters." Robin handed Beast Boy the book still looking confused.

'_I know this! Raven or someone said Raven had family in Ninewaters! From her mothers side! Yes, yes! Maybe she's there? Maybe there's a reason for her not flying and maybe it has something to do with Ninewaters! I have to go there and see!'_

__

Raven ran out of her room and down the stairs to see maids and servants and a few other people crowded around at the bottom. She saw Ada (the big woman with the red hair and the apron) Raven walked over to her.

"Raven! Oh honey, there was a fire, we don't know how it started but there was a fire in the stable and two men were killed and a few badly burned but but..." Ada burst out into tears before she could finish.

Tessa walked up to Raven saying "It's Nicole. She went out to the barn to find one of the dogs because she was lonely or something and she got burned. We don't know if she'll make it or not."

DUM DUM DUM DUM!!!! So close to being a cliffhanger... to bad! Triggons in the next chapter! And so is Beast Boy! Wheeee!!! Ill update soon! I promise! In the next 2 days I shall update!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey! Im back! And I updated yesterday and now im updating again today! Go me! And its 7 in the mornin and im tired and waiting for my idiotic sister to hurry up and finish taking her shower so I can get to school before im late! I know you all really wanted to know that... Anywho! On with da story!**

_What? No, this isn't happening! Nicole is fine! This is all a dream! Im about to wake up anytime and then POP! Triggon will be on my case again and then ill do something that won't hurt anyone! Ya. That's what's going to happen. Yup. Any second now. Any moment._

_'Good job Raven! Bravo!'_ Triggons voice went _'couldn't have done better myself, well actually, I could have but...'_

Raven wasn't listening to Triggon though. '_No. I did do it. I killed two men and almost killed lots others. And Nicole! Shes just five! She hasn't done anything wrong to me! She was the nicest one here! She probably hasn't done anything to anyone! Im a murderer! _

_'Raven? Are you listening to me child? RAVEN!!!' _

"Yes, yes I can hear you! What do you want?"

_'Never mind. Just make sure you do something bigger the next time you do something! They are going to war in a few weeks. Ask them if you can come with them. Then destroy them when they are at war and already hurt!'_

"Ok, ok! Just let me get a little sleep please?

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**

"Raven! Please can you help me? Nicole wont go to sleep! She needs rest! Please help me!" Tessa was begging Raven. Raven was sitting on one of the big lumpy couches in the living room trying to read when Tessa walked in begging raven to help her.

"Sure. Just give me a second." Raven answered as she ran upstairs to her room to get something.  
When she came back down in her hands she had the old blonde doll that her mother had made for her. She walked into the sick room ( I cant remember what the real word is called! Ya all know what i mean!) doll in hand.

She walked to the side of a bed. In the bed a tiny girl was laying there badly burned. Her left arm was peeking out of the clean white sheets and you could see it completely burned. Half of her face was badly burned also. Her long dark black hair that the other girls loved to play with so much was now burned on the tips, some places more then others.

"Hey." Raven half said half whispered. "Brianna wanted to visit you." Raven said more clearly holding out the doll and tucking it under Nicole's right arm. The girl slowly put her arm around the doll and pulled it close.

(Flashback thingy to ravens like second or third night at ninewaters.)

Raven just started to unpack her things when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Raven said. She heard the door creek slightly as a short girl with long black hair crept in.

"Hi! Could I watch you? I'll be REAL quiet! You wont even know im here! Ill just sit on you bed really quietly.

"Alright." Raven held back a tiny laugh "But I'm just unpacking my stuff."

"Don't worry. Im easily amused. I don't know what that means but that's what Tessa and Aunt Ada say!" This time Raven couldn't help but quietly laugh because of the look on Nicole's face.

"Could I please see your doll Raven? Please?"

Raven was unpacking her few things from her bag. She had pulled out the doll when Nicole asked to see it.

"Sure." Raven answered. "Her hair hasn't been brushed in a long time anyway. Would you like to brush it for me?" Raven held out a brush and the doll.

"Could I?" Raven could see the look happy look in Nicole's eyes.

"What's her name?" She asked looking up from the doll.

"Brianna. My mother made her for me." Raven asked as she continued to unpack her stuff.

"Really? Shes really pretty! Could I make a dress for her? I would make it real good! I can sew! I can! Could I? PLEASE?"

"Sure. Shes worn the same outfit for a good 10 years now. She'd probably like a new one anyway."

(End of flashback thingy)

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" There was a slow nod from the girl but nothing else. She still had her eyes closed.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a boy. And this boy was really special ok? You see, he can change into any kind of animal he wants to. Anyway this boy wanted to earn some extra money so he got a job working at a stable. So every day he would wake up early and head down to the stables. And each day he would take care of the horses down there."

Now Nicole slightly opened her eyes and the nurses had faintly turned there heads. Erin and Leigh were also sitting by her. She went on.

"But, there was this one horse that wouldn't pay any attention to him and wouldn't listen to what Be- this boy told him to do. So, what he did was every morning he went to work early and when he got to there he would let the horse loose in the pasture and let the horse run free and while the horse was running the boy would chase after the horse."

"He came home with blisters all over his feet from running so much and even after he chased the horse he still had to tend to the other horses. But he kept running after the horse no matter how fast the horse ran he kept chasing him. The horse might slow down for a little while and as soon as he did the boy would catch up to the horse and when the horse took off again so did he."

"But remember, this boy can change into any animal he wants right? But he didn't he stayed human the whole time. You see, he was trying to get the horse to trust him. The horse had been beaten by his old owner and eventually he gave up trusting humans. He wouldn't even trust the owner he had now."

"So, as time went on the boy continued to chase after the horse and the horse decided that maybe this boy wasn't as bad as all humans are. I mean he never left the horses side except when the horse left him in the dust, but he was right back beside him after a few minutes. So he loosened up a little bit and eventually the horse trusted him completely. The boy then bought the horse with the wages he had made. And-"

"What is the boys name?" Nicole whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What's his name?" She repeated faintly again.

"Oh? His name? Beast Boy."

"So what happened to him and the horse?" Erin asked who was sitting by raven.

"Well, beast boy got to keep the horse and they lived happily ever after."

"That's good. I like stories with nice endings." Leigh said. "And look." She whispered now "Nicole's finally asleep!"

**Boy that was a cruddy story! Sorry everyone! **

It was two days after the fire and raven really needed to meditate.

"Ada, Im going to be up in my room the rest of the day and I know there isn't really any big reason but could you please make sure no one disturbs me? Please?"

"Oh, sure! You've been a big help an day after the fire and all and you've really helped with Nicole so go ahead! Ill make sure no one bugs you!"

"Thanks." Raven walked into the kitchen to get a large picture of water. Then went upstairs and locked the door. As she was setting the picture down the amulet around her neck fell off. _'The string must have broken. I'll find a new one later.'_

She made a fire in the fireplace (yes she does have a fireplace!) and set the water down ready for a day full of meditating and fasting.

She put the amulet down in a little chest were she kept a few things that were really important to her and sat Indian style on the floor in front of the fire and started to meditate.

She meditated all day doing nothing but that and drinking some water. She then flopped down on her bed. She felt better then she had for a good two weeks. She soon fell asleep to be waken up by Erin and Tessa and maybe some others knocking on her door trying to tell her something. Raven said nothing waiting for them to leave.

"She must be asleep." She heard Erin say. After that she didn't hear anything and soon fell back to sleep. Again she was woken up by Tessa, Erin, Leigh, April and May knocking on her door to then be shushed by Ada.

After a while there were no more interruptions. Then she felt a blast on cool air hit her. She opened her eyes to see Triggon staring at her.

"Where is it child, where is it? Tell me!"

"What? Where is what? What are you talking about?"

"The amulet! What did you do to it? Didn't I tell you to never take it off!" Triggon threw his hands up in frustration.

"The string broke so I put it in a safe place! I'll find a new string in the morning."  
"Show me!"

Raven walked over to the chest, unlocked it and showed Triggon the amulet and the broken string.

Triggon sighed with relief. "Good. Make sure you find a string for it by sunrise or ill be back! And remember! Don't bail out on me child! A girl riding on the horse has a sudden accident and falls off! Your fault. A boy is practicing his sword fighting and accidentally gets hurt. I can do these things child! And don't think I won't!" And with that he was gone.

**Alrighty then! **

Raven walked out of her room_. 'So the amulet was keeping me from being m! So-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Leigh's voice.

"Raven! We tried to tell you earlier but you were asleep! Beast Boy came! He was here! He let me pet the pony! The one from your stories! Oh ya and he told me to give you this." She handed raven a piece of paper. "Don't worry, I didn't read it."

"WHAT?" Raven screamed. "He was HERE!?!? That's ok. Thanks for giving this to me. Im going to go back to sleep. But did you see which way he went?"

"Umm.. I think that way." Leigh said pointing to the left.

"South? Ok. Thanks! Im going to sleep. Bye."

_'No, Beast Boy cant be here he just cant! I have to find him and tell him to never come back! The note!' _Raven opened the note that Leigh had given her.

**Raven-**

**Just came to check up on ya. See how you**

**were doing and stuff. We miss you!**

**If you want to see me or something ill be **

**visiting some friends down in Amish land!**

**-BB**

'_Amish land? What the- never mind. I have to go find him!'_

Raven ran to her room and locked the door. Then she opened the window and flew out. _'South, south, that ways south!' _Raven thought as she headed off.

**lol. Amish people rock! **

I don't feel like explaining how raven found Amish land but she did ok! So just bear with me. (yes I know I used the wrong bear!))

Raven got to Amish land and landed. She was so tired. But she had to find beast boy. She walked up to a man selling potatoes and asked him if he had seen a short green guy around here.

"Yup. He's stayin with the Bakers. You do know where that is right? Just head down this road and make a left on the first corner."

"Thanks." Raven said while walking away as the man went back to screaming  
"POTATOES! GET YOUR FRESH HOT POTATOES!"

She followed the mans directions and ended up facing a little camp like thing. And there right in front of her was Beast Boy. She collapsed in his arms.

**Yay! Beast boy finally found raven/ raven finally found BB!!! **

"Come on Raven! Eat it! It's good! Its porridge! What better then porridge!" Raven was sitting a bed like thing (really just a mat and a couple of blankets on the ground) with Beast Boy in front of her holding a spoon up to her face. "Come on Rae! You're hungry! Just open your mouth then chew! That's all ya gotta do! Besides maybe swallow. Please? For me?"

Raven opened her mouth as Beast Boy put in something mushy. It was rather tasty. Raven had forgotten how hungry she was and continued to eat. Beast Boy still feeding her like a baby.

Once she had her fill Beast Boy said "Okay now go to sleep." Beast Boy started pulling up a blanket around her.

"NO! I cant I have to go back home! I have to before sunrise!"

"Its okay! You cant fly all the way back there like this! Get some sleep! We'll figure it out in the morning."

The bed like thing felt really nice under her. She gave in "Okay. But wake me up before sunrise."

"Kay. Don't worry, ill stand watch."

Raven soon fell asleep. Later she felt Beast Boy lye down next to her and pull another blanket around her. She half woke up shivering, then she felt an arm go around her and the shivering stopped. Raven wished she could stop time and stay like this forever.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Long chapter too! Ill update soon! I know the story raven told was really cruddy! DON'T HURT ME! dodges chair being thrown at her**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM BACK! GO ME! and im insane. I admit it! Long story... never mind. I will finish this story! I just got a nice little twist for the ending. Hehehehe...**

"Crap." Raven whispered under her breath. It was almost sunrise.

"Beast Boy," Raven said nudging Beast Boy who was lying beside her curled up in a blanket.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said louder this time.

"Beast Boy get up!" She pulled the blanket off of him.

"EEEE!" He yelled. "Whatchya do that for?"

"I gotta go! NOW!" She said pulling her cape thingy around her shoulders and clicking the clasp closed.

"What? You're leaving? Already? I'll come with you!" Beast Boy said suddenly fully awake.

"No. Don't come with me! I have to go and you'll take your sweet jolly time about getting up!"

"No I won't! See! Look! Im ready! Come on! You can ride on me! I know the way!" Beast Boy said turning into a horse.

"Fine." Raven sighed.

**And then they get back to ninewaters yada yada yada... well they haven't gone INTO ninewaters yet...**

"Beast Boy stop!" Raven yelled jumping off him.(he's still a horse.) They could faintly see ninewaters ahead of them.

Beast Boy turned back to normal and said "Oh ya. Your embarrassed by me, right? Ok. Ill see ya later, kay."

"NO! Im not embarrassed by you! Just promise me you'll never come back here again. Promise me Beast Boy." Raven said.

"What? Why?" He said looking her in the eye.

"I can't tell you why. Just promise me you'll tell the others im ok and to forget about me. You forget to." How Raven wanted to throw her arms around his neck and tell him everything.

"Why? Raven im not gonna just forget about you! You're my friend! There's no way that's gonna happen!"

"Beast Boy, just do it, for me, please." Raven said as she turned around and ran.

**So touching. dodges pan Well fine! I hate you too! Eee! dodges another pan JUST KIDDING!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heehee... ravens now in her room. She kinda flew in there...**

Raven ran over to her chest and put the amulet back on. She felt heavier. Stranger. She didn't know what she would do next. '_Great. Just yelled at my only friend.' _

"Raven?" She heard a knock on the door. "Raven?"

"Come in." She answered, shocked her voice sounded so normal.

The door opened and David stepped in. "Umm... just wanted to say bye."

"Where are you going?" Raven asked even though she knew very well were he was going.

"Umm... im going out to fight the Parlians. They're trying to take over the islands. (He sounds like he's going to camp. Boy I suck at this.)

"Oh ya. I was wondering if by any slight chance that I could come with you. I mean to like heal people and stuff. I can heal you know."

"I'd kinda have to ask grandpa, but why would you WANT to come?" He asked her confused.

"Just wanna do some good I guess."

"Alright? Guess so..." ( I know! I STINK!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!)

**Alright, I'm lazy and so ill just sum this up cuz I think you would all die of boredom. So Grandpa said yes (???) and now there off to go kick some Parlian butt!**

Raven was eating dinner with David and Ada when she heard a familiar voice outside there tent.

"Dude! Im not asking for anything except a bed and some food! Im willing to fight for you if all you do is give me that much!"

"What can you do?"

"I can turn into every kind of animal! I'd be lots of help! Please?"

Raven ditched her dinner and walked outside of the tent to see her Grandpa and Beast Boy standing in front of her.

**Whatchya gonna do? Whatchya gonna do when they come for you! Bad boys bad boys! That song is stuck in my head so im now gonna get it stuck in all of your heads too!!!**

"Grandpa don't! Don't let him in! He wont be any help! He'll just eat all the food and take all the good blankets!" Raven yelled surprising her grandfather.

"Raven, I think its my choice to choose between who's with us or against us. And if he can do all that he says he can then he'll join us."

"But what if he's a spy?"

"Raven, I believe this young man knows you, right?"

"Well... maybe.... SO?"

Grandpa turned back to Beast Boy "Turn into a frog." Beast Boy did. "A cat. A moose. An antelope. A walrus. Alright. I think your good to go." He said and walked off. "Raven will show you your tent." He said behind his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Raven screamed. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU PROMISED."

"Actually I didn't promise you anything. And I had no idea you were here!" Beast Boy lied.

"Liar. You knew we were here! EVERYONE knew we were here! Your gonna get yourself killed! WERE GOING INTO BATTLE TOMORROW!"

"Ya? So? We're with the teen titans right? We're used to this junk."

"UGG!" Raven glared at him then walked off.

**OH NO! DOOM IS COMING!!! Ive got like to more chapters and the stories over! OH NO!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WEEEE!!! Reviews for me!!! yay! Raven is now in her tent thingy mediating...**

"Rae? You in there?" Raven heard Beast Boy ask. She sighed and answered him.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Raven asked giving up on trying to meditate as Beast Boy walked in.

"Ya know ya wanna go walk with me! You know you do!" Beast Boy said turning into a kitten. Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy turned back to normal.

"Sorry. So will ya?" He asked pleadingly.

Raven sighed again and nodded.

**Dum de dum de dum.... **

Beast Boy led them to the lake.

"See those dark shadow thingys over there?" He asked "There called Ambilions. Legend has it (classic line) that if anyone pure of heart dies they turn into an Ambilion. And if a person who loved the one who died called to them they would return to human. It's a nice thought isn't it? Kinda like a poem."

Raven nodded then said "But they're probably just otters or something."

"Maybe." After a few moments of silence Beast Boy said "Raven, do you sing?"

"What? Where did that come from? First were talking about dying and otters and then you ask me if I sing?"

"Come on, please? For me? We're going into battle tomorrow and I want to hear you sing!"

"No." Raven answered. Beast Boy knew better then to argue. They headed back to camp.

**Alrighty then???...**

It was just before dawn and the sun was peaking out onto the lake. Raven decided to go for another walk.

She went back to the beach and whispered "Please let him be okay today." She heard a caw. Raven looked up and saw an eagle above her. It swooped down and looked like it was about to hit her then it stopped in front of her.

"Holy," Raven whispered.

"Hello." The eagle said.

**OH NO!!! RANDOM TALKING EAGLE!!!**


	10. CHapter 10

**Lol. Eagle makes me laugh.**

"You can talk!?" Raven said in surprise.

"Oh ya! I've got mad skills I know. But Anywho, you gotta hurry up woman! Battles startin and they need you! You got healin power so go use it, fool!"

"What? Who are you? And how do you know I have power?"

"Im Ida. And they're coming. There attacking now. In fact, there they are now. And remember, Triggon can't do this without you. " The large bird pointed a talon out over to where a large army was coming when she looked back to Ida she was gone.

'_Raven, they're attacking the Parlians fortress now. You haven't done anything except hurt a little girl and a few men! I'm coming, and together we will destroy them and there precious child of prophecy.' (_For all of you out there who forgot: David is the child of prophecy)

Raven ripped offthe amulet and chucked (yes chucked) it into the river/ lake. She was down in the (I have no idea what it's called but it's one of those things where when you have a ditch that kinda goes down into the river then there's some sand and then the river) so no one could see her.

She didn't know what to do. Triggon was coming, Beast Boy was probably gonna get killed, everyone who didn't hate her already probably would after this, and some random talking bird just told her that death was coming! Well she kinda did anyway...

Ninewaters had started attacking the Parlians fortress. Raven could faintly see a green elephant attacking the stone wall. She ran over, not completely sure why.

Just as she got there she felt it. Raven didn't know what she felt but she just did. Like some great black cloud just fell over her and she knew it wouldn't leave. She held her breath. Triggon was coming.

**Lol. Ya sorry I just kinda skip to parts but hey! I try!**

He came in a black cloud, just like Raven had felt. Triggon waved a hand over the Parlians and there Castle while Raven and the others stood watching in horror. (Once again, classic line!) All of the Parlians died right there. Painless, but still dead. Triggon then turned to the people from Ninewaters.

Raven wasn't far away from him now. No one was moving. Then Triggon spoke

"Raven my dear, dear daughter, isn't it nice that now both of us can destroy these rechid "people" together? Nice father-daughter moment don't you think?"

"Leave."

"Why Ravey! Why would you want me to leave? I'm your father! I should be here!"

"Leave." Raven said again louder this time, still trying to control her powers.

"Raven? Are you turning against me? You know that you won't win." He sighed "Oh well, I knew this would happen so, I'll just have to destroy you and everyone else." He raised his hands in the air and a whirlwind swept over Beast Boy picking him up and throwing him into the air. Raven could see him lying on his back in mid air limply.

"No!" Raven screamed, throwing herself to her knees, and doing what she thought she would never do in her life. She cried out all the tears she had ever wanted to cry in her life, then stood up, tears still running down her face. She felt something heavy land on her right shoulder. She looked up. There was Ida. (the big ole eagle) on her left was her grandfather.

"You will not win." Raven said. "You cannot win without me."

"NO! Who is telling you this, child? You're pet eagle? The old man? I will win and I will rule." Raven just smiled. Raven closed her eyes and gathered every bit of anger and power inside of her while memories passed through her head.

Beast Boy at the carnival winning her a giant chicken.

Cyborg and Beast Boy inside her head.

Robin's face when he heard that Starfire was getting married.

Beast Boy dying. And lots more.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven screamed. She felt Ida and her Grandfathers power combining with hers and saw Triggon fall into a whirlwind into the ground. Raven fell.

**POOR BEAST BOY!!! This is my last chapter people! Please continue reading! IT GETS LOTS BETTER!!!**

"You knew all along didn't you?" Raven asked her grandfather. They were back at camp now. Raven was lying on a cot with David, Ada and her grandfather around her. Her grandfather nodded and said

"You were the child of prophecy all along. I knew you were the one. I can now die in peace, well not for a good year or two but..."

"Ya. Oh and thanks for helping me. I'm LOTS better now. Can I please get out of this stuffy tent?"

"Of course! But are you sure you are okay?" Ada asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just need to think things over." Raven walked out of the tent. David tried to follow her but her Grandfather held him back.

"Raven! Wait!" Raven was walking by the river when she heard Ida's voice above her. "Raven. Thank goodness I caught you, child. You must take this." Ida held out a claw and she dropped a necklace into Ravens extended hand.

"What's this?"

"This is to keep you out of trouble and just a little reminder of me. Oh ya, and you must give it to your daughter."

"My daughter?" Raven asked "How will I have a daughter when I'm just going to sit here with these people till I die of old age! Unless... You saved him?"  
"Of course, child! Did you think I would leave you here alone? Never! But you must call to him, and quickly, but you have turned away from him many times. He might not come back." And then Ida flew off, leaving Raven by the river in the dark.

**Sigh this is my last chapter... but I MIGHT make a sequel... if I get enough reviews I DEFINETLY will**

Raven sat in thought. She must hurry and call Beast Boy back before sunrise or else he would be gone forever. She remembered something he said a few days back and started singing, softly at first then growing louder,

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray"

"Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray

I could breakaway"

Raven was singing normally now, her voice breaking occasionally

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance   
Make a change  
And breakaway"  
  
"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway"

Raven was almost screaming

"I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway"  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

Suddenly she saw the dark shape of Ambilion coming toward the edge of the water. And on the shore Beast Boy came out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled wrapping her arms around him then pulled back blushing realizing that he had no clothes on and took off her cape and wrapped it around him. (WELL WHAT DID YA WANT ME TO DO? MAKE HIM POP OUT OF THE RIVER IN HIS CLOTHES???!!!)

"Rae, you didn't tell me you could sing." Beast Boy said smiling.

"I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought I had hurt you so many times that you gave up on me!" Raven started crying again.

"Rae, I would never give up on you! (once again! and all the little children say "classic line!) Well, ya it hurt when you turned away but I wouldn't give up on you!" Raven hugged him fiercely again. Then they stood up and Raven said smiling

"Let's go home."

**Well that's it! Hope you all liked it! REMEMBER: the more reviews I get the more I write!!! Thanks everyone! And that song was by Kelly Clarkson and its called 'Breakaway' for all of you who didn't catch on... ï oh well, adios! **


End file.
